Brick's Five Nights at Freddy's
by Diamond toxic
Summary: Brick accepts a job at a pizzeria owned by Chris. Nothing can possibly go wrong…right?
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: Here's a new story in writing. In order to fully understand it, you must play the original five nights at Freddy's game. Btw: total drama never existed in this story. Review and enjoy :-).**

Brick was scanning a newspaper, looking for a job. There was a military preparatory camp he wanted to join, but he didn't have enough money to afford the tuition fee.

He was looking for a job that went along with his personality, but couldn't find any. He scanned another newspaper with no luck. Finally, he found a job that matched him perfectly.

"Help wanted. Need a nighttime security guard to watch over Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. If interested, call 1-718-885-0128. Pay is $1000 an hour." After reading this, Brick immediately contacted the manager of the pizzeria.

"Hello, who's this?" Someone asked over the phone.

"I'm Brick Millers. I'm calling about the job offering…" Brick responded.

"Sorry kid, but we already have enough cooks."

"No…I'm calling about the nighttime security position" Brick stated.

"REALLY!?" the man happily shouted over the phone, nearly giving Brick a heart attack. "Your in! Meet me at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in one hour!" he said before hanging up.

One hour later…

Brick arrived at the pizzeria and walked through the doors, the smell of pizza entering his nose. There were a lot of kids there, most of them eating while others crowded around a stage set up in the back. On the stage were four animatronic animals, a brown bear with a small top hat, a yellow green chicken with a bib on, a blue rabbit with a red bow tie, and a brown fox with an eye patch over his right eye along with a hook on his right hand. Brick immediately shivered upon seeing those animals. They looked so creepy to him. He was surprised that any kid would go near them.

"So I see you've met our main attraction" a man stated. Brick nearly jumped upon hearing the voice.

"The name's Chris McLean, owner of this pizzeria. I presume you are Brick?"

"Yea, that's me" Brick stated.

"Before I show you your office, do you have any questions about this place?"

"Yea…do the kids like those animals? 'Cause they kinda creep me out..."

"It's usually like that. The kids love them while the adults find them a bit scary. Anyways, allow me to show you the office" Chris said as he walked to an area where the wall comes out a little. There was a metal door on each side. Inside, there were various photos and posters of the pizzeria, along with a computer. There was also a button next to each door.

"Here's where you'll work" Chris stated. "All you have to do is check the security cameras using this computer. However, you can only display one section at a time, due to our crappy power. In emergencies, use the buttons next to the door to close them. Just to warn you, using the camera and the door drains power, so don't rely on them too much. Lastly, there's a flashlight next to you. Use it to check the doors, it gets dark outside the office at night. Got that?" Brick nodded.

"The first five days I'm only going to pay you half the regular salary. After the five days, you can decide whether or not you want to keep working, ok?" Brick nodded again.

"You start tomorrow, but for now I need you to sign these papers" Chris said as he handed Brick some papers. Brick signed them without reading them.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Chris said.

As Brick walked home, he couldn't help but wonder why would anyone pay someone so much just for guarding a pizzeria.

"This is going to be easy as pie" Brick stated as he went inside his house.

Little does he know that the next five nights are something he'll never forget…


	2. Chapter 2: First night

**Authors note: Here's the second chapter. Just to let you know, the story will be broken up into time units. Most will have detail, while some will be just short. Review and enjoy :-).**

**12:00 am**

Brick was sitting down at the office, checking the security cameras. So far, everything seemed to be alright. He quickly switched from one camera to another, until he arrived at the one spying on the robotic animals. Brick immediately shuddered. To him, they were so creepy. It didn't help that the camera was in black and white. At least he couldn't see the fox.

"They could've made them a bit cuter…" Brick said to himself. He knew each of their names, Freddy the bear, Bonnie the rabbit, Foxy the fox, and Chica the chicken. If it was up to him, he would've dismantled them a long time ago.

He went through the cameras one last time, and when he got to the stage, he noticed that Bonnie wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Bonnie?" Brick nervously asked himself as he frantically searched through the cameras. He ended up finding him in the closet, with his face near the camera. The sight of the rabbit nearly made him wet his pants.

"How the hell did he get over there?" Brick asked himself. Just then, the phone rang and Brick picked it up.

"…hello?"

"Hey it's Chris" the person calling said, "I'm surprised that you're still alive."

"…what?"

"You see, the animatronics are actually alive, and they prey on human flesh. Pretty cool, right?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"They tend to prefer people ages sixteen and up. Oh, and if you're thinking about quitting, you signed at contract saying that you must work the first five nights and that I'm not responsible for your death."

"Shit" Brick muttered under his breath, feeling stupid for not reading the contract.

"Anyways, I believe the reason why they attack older people has something to do with them being possessed by the spirits of children or something. They roam around the restaurant from twelve am to six am. Anyways, I'll call you if anything pops up." With that, Chris hanged up.

"What the fuck did I get myself into" Brick said as a stared at the screen with a paranoid expression.

**1:00 am**

An hour had passed and most the animals had not moved. Only Bonnie was currently moving. He usually hanged out near the stage, but often went to the closet.

"This is so creepy…" Brick said as he switched through the cameras.

**2:00 am**

By now, all of the animals except Foxy had moved at least once.

Brick was watching the cameras, when he noticed that he couldn't find Freddy. He searched through the cameras and found nothing.

"Where could that thing be?" Brick asked himself. He then remembered the flashlights that Chris gave him. He shined the light at the left door. Unknown to him, Freddy was waiting for him, so when he shined the light, the sight of the bear made him wet himself. He quickly ran towards the door and shut it.

"I'm definitely going to die" Brick told himself.

**3:00 am**

For some reason, Foxy still hasn't moved. Brick was grateful for that, because he was the one that scared him the most. Freddy had already left the door area and went into the supply closet with Chica. Bonnie was at the east hall, right next to a poster of himself. Brick paid extra attention to him, knowing that he was only a few steps away from the office. Luckily, the animatronics don't move when you look at them through the cameras. Just then, the phone rang and Brick picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Wow! You're still alive. I got to say, I'm impressed" Chris said. "Anyways, I believe I've already told you this, but our power supply is very crappy, so make sure you use it wisely."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Brick shouted. "Oh yea, why does it use up power to shut a door?"

"What?"

"I mean, wouldn't it be easier and safer if the door was already closed, and opening it uses power?"

"Uh…yea…you see…click" Chris hung up before answering Brick's question. Brick then checked the amount of power that was left and noticed that only 35% of it was left.

"Son of a…" Brick said as he viewed the cameras.

**4:00 am**

Brick had only 25% of power left and had currently closed the door. Chica was outside, waiting for the door to open.

"I should bring a gun next time" Brick said as he watched the other door. He was extremely cautious about using the cameras.

**5:00 am**

Brick had only 2% power left, and had both doors closed. Bonnie and Freddy were waiting at the right door while Chica was at the left. Brick utilized this time to write his will. He was almost done when he heard a beep. He checked the cameras and noticed that he had only 1% of power remaining. He immediately dove under the table.

"Please lord, let me live" Brick prayed. Just then, a bell went off and the animatronics went back to the stage. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was six o'clock.

"YES, I LIVED!" Brick shouted. He then ran home and prepared for the second night.


	3. Chapter 3: second night

**Authors note: Yes I'm back. Schools been a bitch. Now I'm on summer break. Although I've update my other stories before this one, I kin had no real motivation to write this one, till now. So expect about one or two updates a week. Review and enjoy :-)**

As much as he would've loved to stay home, Brick knew he had to go back to that horrible place. Unfortunately for him, Chris could sue him if he decided to suddenly quit. Oh how he wished he had read that contract more carefully. Although Brick wouldn't mind if Chris sued, his mom would. So that's why Brick started making his way to that dreaded pizzeria.

Unlike last time, he came prepared. He couldn't find his mom's hand gun, so he settled for the next best thing, brass knuckles. He was originally going to bring a butcher knife, until he realized that it could easily get stuck inside one of the robots.

As he made his way to the pizzeria, Brick tried to think positive.

"Don't worry Brick, you've already survived one night. You've got four more nights to go. After this, you can go to that military camp you've so wanted to go to." As much as he wanted to go to that camp, he knew it's wasn't worth risking his life.

Once Brick got to the building, he let out a big sigh before opening the door. Once he got inside, he began hearing voices.

"Yo, Chef hatchet, did you lock up everything?" someone asked. Brick recognized this voice as Chris's.

"Yea" another voice stated. The person speaking wasn't someone he recognized. A few seconds later, the two made their way to the exit, where they encountered Brick.

"Hey Brick, nice to see your still alive" Chris stated. He then noticed the brass knuckles Brick was wearing.

"I really hope you're not going to fight them head on" Chris said. "You see, these robots were somehow programmed to be able to use any type of fighting style, so having brass knuckles or a knife isn't going to do anything."

Brick gulped. So much for his plan.

"Who even built these things?!" Brick asked.

"Nobody knows" Chef stated. "It is believed that those animatronics are possessed by the spirits of four children. Good luck kid, you're going to need it." With that, the two left, leaving Brick by himself…

12:00 am

Brick made sure to be on high alert for the animals. He currently has full battery, but now knowing that the battery drains rather quickly, he had to rely on his wits to get him out of there alive. He kept the brass knuckles on as a last resort. If he was going to die, he'd rather do so while fighting.

As Brick checked the cameras, he noticed that all the animatronics have moved, except for Foxy. Freddy was in the dining hall while Chica and Bonnie were inside the closet.

The fact that almost all the animals were already moving worried Brick. Last time, it took a whole hour before one of them started moving.

The phone started ringing, interrupting Brick's thought process. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Chris. I thought that you would like to know that after each day, the animatronics start to get more feisty. After each day, they'll move more and more. That's all." With that, Chris hung up, leaving Brick to shout a bunch of curse words in peace.

1:00 am

By now, most of the animals have tried to get to Brick. Luckily, he was able to close the doors in time. Right now, Bonnie was hanging out in front of the stage, Freddy was in the closet, Chica was in the west hall, and foxy was still on the stage. For some reason, Brick had a feeling that when foxy started moving, he would be more dangerous than the others.

2:00 am

Brick only has seventy five percent of power left. So far, all of the animatronics are hanging out in the stage area. However, just to be sure, he decided to check the other sections. As he browsed through the cameras, the poster in the west hall corner caught his attention. Now, he was used to seeing this poster, but for some reason, it looked different. Last time he checked, the poster had a picture of Freddy with a microphone. This time, however, the picture was just a golden head of Freddy.

"What the hell…" Brick said as he looked more closely at the picture. After a few seconds, he shrugged it off and decided to take a look at the doors. However, what he saw instead made him wet his pants. Right in front of him was a golden version of Freddy. Compared to the regular Freddy, this one didn't have eyes. It was also sitting on the office desk.

Not knowing what to do, Brick looked back at the monitor, waiting for the thing to kill him. A few minutes went by, and the thing still hasn't killed him. He decided to check up on it. To his surprise, the thing vanished.

"The hell was that" Brick asked himself.

3:00 am

Brick had forty percent of battery power left, and he wasn't sure about what he should do. He kept the doors open to conserve energy, but that doesn't seem to be doing much. After seeing that hallucination, he's been extra cautious about this whole ordeal. Other mysterious stuff like that may happen again, and he wanted to be prepared for that possibly.

All of the animatronics (save for foxy) have tried to attack him multiple after he saw golden Freddy. Unfortunately, them banging on the doors is why Brick has low battery. Oh how he wished they would just leave him alone.

4:00 am

In a way, Brick's wish came true. Only Bonnie tried to attack him. The other two mainly stayed at the stage.

5:00 am

Unfortunately, the opposite of what happened a hour ago was happening now. All three robots were at the doors, Chica and Freddy at the right, and Bonnie at the left. He only had ten percent of battery left, and Bonnie was drastically reducing the power by banging on the door. He knew that it'll only be a matter of seconds before they get him. He raised his fist. Although he was most likely going to die, he knew that there was a very small chance that he could escape.

He waited patiently for the power to go out, and once it did, he waited for one of them to make the first move. Instead, the bell rang and they all went back to their positions.

Brick sighed. He barely made out alive, and he knew that tomorrow was going to be worse.

**Authors note 2: Golden Freddy made his way into the story. Experts more of him and the other hullusinations in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4: note

Hi guys... Diamond toxic here. As some of u may have noticed, I've been updating less and less. Sorry for that. Unfortunately, I've been going through some tough times and it has been affecting my ability to update (not to mention that I've been having severe writers block). I plan to continue writing any story this notice has been posted on in October. For now, I'm just going to work on my Danganronpa story, along with starting a total drama Pokemon story (co written with my bud shuckle master). See u guys in October.

Ps: I may occasionally post a chapter in September based on if I get any ideas and I will still be on the site, reading stories so if u need me, pm me.


End file.
